Won't stop 'till we surrender
by keanaxstyles
Summary: Modern AU. Same plot as Romeo & Juliet, let's just hope they don't die in the end. Possibly changing to Rated M for later chapters.
1. Part I

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fanfiction . net , where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers risk their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their love bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their doom-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's passion, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our fandom;

The which if you with patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

Part I. The Targaryen's Masquerade Ball

"Arya! Can you please hurry up? We're going to be late." Catelyn shouted to her youngest daughter. "The Targaryen's _personally_ invited us to the masquerade ball. I'm sure they would appreciate it if we at least got there on time."

"Simmer." Arya told her in a calm voice. "I'm coming. It's just the heels are slowing me down." She hopped in the back of the limo, next to her half-brother, Jon.

Her dress was a bit to fancy for her liking.

It was a pretty shade of pink, laced with white upon the torso. The top seemed more like a corset around her upper body and the chest area was shaped like a bra. Delicate designs and pearls were embroidered along the edges and a small diamond was placed in the area between her breasts. The bottom of the dress was a high low that flowed out from above her waist. It was frilly and a bit poofy and it extended behind her legs. Underneath, was many laced and transparent layers that made the bottom bigger and Arya would have described the bottom as a bunch of pink little curls. She matched it with gold strapped heels and her silver, direwolf necklace that was given to her by her father. The mask she wore was the same color as her dressed, laced with gold linings and had pink feathers on the side that blended with the mask.

Sansa's on the other hand, was white and silver. The top wrapped around her torso like Arya's, but had many silver designs and embroidery on it. Above her hip bones, silver jewels made a v shape and wrapped around her waist. The gown flowed out below the v shaped jewels and was entirely white with tiny glitter but the bottom was laced with white embroiders while the cloth itself darkened out to a gray color. In Arya's opinion, it looked more like a wedding dress but no doubt did Sansa look beautiful in it. Sansa wore silver heels and a white, lacy mask with it.

"You look beautiful, Arya." Jon said, whole-heartedly. He was wearing a normal black suit and bow tie, like the other boys were, with a simple black mask.

"Thank you, you're looking quite sharp, too." She told him. Jon has always been her favorite throughout the family, even if he was only her half-brother. Next to Jon, her favorite would have to be Bran. Her being seventeen and Bran being fifteen makes them a bit closer than the rest. Robb and Jon were both nineteen, while Sansa was eighteen. Rickon, just entering the eighth grade, is thirteen.

Bran turned around to face them, since he was sitting right in front of them.

"Did you guys hear who's gonna be at the party?" He asked. Arya's curiosity peaked.

"Who?"

"The Baratheons." He said matter-of-factly. "Apparently the Targaryen's invited them also. Visery's request." Daenery's, or Dany as most people called her, preferred the Starks over the Baratheons, but Visery's always enjoyed the cunning minds of the Lannisters.

"Great."Jon snorted. He never liked their son, Joffrey, who would give Sansa looks that made her uncomfortable. Their other son, Gendry, never bothered Jon much, but he still didn't trust him.

You see, the Baratheons and Starks have been having a feud for as long as Arya could remember. Ned and Robert used to be best friends when they were young. At an early age, they opened up a trading company together that began to get quite popular. The time Ned's sister, Lyanna, died, Robert stopped participating in work and drank too much. It was obvious that he had loved the girl, but so did Ned and a brother, but the Stark had to keep everything together. At first he didn't really mind Robert acting like this. He thought it would go away after a while and he would move on, but it didn't. After a few years, Ned got fed up and kicked Robert out of the business. That broke their longtime friendship bonds. Robert, angry and upset, opened his own trading company which had gotten quite successful, and soon married Cersei Lannister, strengthening his company. Over the years, the two ex best friends have been competing against one another in the business world and absolutely loathed each other.

They soon reached the large ballroom that the Targaryen's had rented out. Hundreds of cars were parked outside in the lot and there was even the Channel 5 news van. Many security were lined at the entrance, holding clipboards that held many names. Their limo stopped in the front, allowing them to get out, before leaving to find parking. They walked up to the security guard.

"Name please." He grunted.

"Stark." Ned told the man. The guard flipped through pages and finally stopped and moved aside to let them in.

"Thank you." Ned muttered in gratitude. The security guard nodded to him.

"Have a great night, Mr. Stark." He went back to consult the next person in line.

They entered the ballroom. It reminded Sansa of the room Belle and the Beast danced in where she was wearing a yellow ballgown. There were floating balloons everywhere, renaissance and slow love songs playing, a large, long table off to the side filled with foods of all kind and various wines. There were smaller, round tables draped with white cloth scattered around so people could sit and the dance floor was huge. The music was low, since the party had just begun recently, and everybody was just mingling amongst each other. It was around eight p.m. and the party ended at around twelve, so the entire event stretched for about four hours. It's a good thing Arya brought her converse along.

For about an hour, they talked to people they knew. Robb spotted Sansa's friend, Jeyne Westerling, who he had developed a small crush on standing across the room. He was about to make his way over to her until he saw Talisa Maegyr, another girl he had a crush on, standing near her. He found it best to stick with Jon, maybe look if Theon, his cousin, is there. Sansa noticed a boy in blonde staring at her, like he was undressing her with his eyes. His mask matched his suit, a baby blue color, entirely silk. She only assumed it to be Joffrey and she quickly scurried away. Bran and Rickon stalked off in search of Meera and Jojen Reed, while Arya was awkwardly standing alone. She refused a couple of dances until she noticed a man with a tall frame and shaggy blonde hair walk towards her. He was wearing a normal suit and tie, and smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to take and dance.

"Edric," Arya said to him as they danced, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled at her. Arya had always found Edric handsome, and he always knew how to make her blush, which is very uncommon from Arya.

The two met each other last year, when the Dayne's began to trade candies with the Starks. They clicked immediately, and everybody is waiting for the two to get together. It's true, that Arya had a small crush on the eighteen year old blonde haired boy. Edric loved pursuing her and did find her attractive, he plans on asking her to marry him sometime within the year. Their parents both agreed with it, believing it would strengthen their companies if they joined. It seemed more like a merger than a marriage.

"I'll be right back," Arya said as she stopped dancing. "I'm parched."

"Would you like me to get a drink for you?" Edric asked like the gentleman he is.

"No it's fine really. Would you like some?" Edric shook his head in response as she stalked off to the table which held the drinks. She wasn't up for anything with alcohol at the moment, and it was illegal, so she settled on the rich red fruit punch that floated in the huge glass bowl. She filled it to the rim when her little brother came.

"I be on my suit and tie shit. Tie shit." Bran said as he came up to her.

"Can you not." She said bluntly. Bran laughed. "Guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Savannah Poole." She said with a small smirk on her face. Vayon Poole, Savannah and Jeyne's father, is the vice president of the Stark company and Sansa, Jeyne, and Arya had been trying to hook them up for ages but they always seem to fight.

"Well isn't that lovely." Bran mumbled while rolling his eyes. Arya chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh look she's right there, why don't you go-"

"Bye." Bran said cutting her off and immediately walking away. It 's not that Savannah was ugly, no, she was pretty._ Enviously _pretty. Her dirty blonde hair fell in waves down to her lower back and she had these huge, sea green eyes with a flawless face and body. She was Bran's age, fifteen, while Jeyne was eighteen. Her and Arya were like best friends now, while Jeyne and Sansa were best friends too. They would usually spend most of their time at the Starks residence but Savannah and Bran would usually fight a lot so they end up leaving early.

"I love you too, brother." She said sarcastically. She clutched the drink in her hand. When she turned around, she was pushed and the entire liquid fell out in front of her onto some other girl's dress. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." She said sincerely and began to panic a bit. She recognized the girl as Willow Heddle, a friend of the Baratheons. Also known as the one who has a thing with Robert's oldest son.

"It's okay." She said calmly while examining her dress. Arya was relieved she didn't freak out or have a fit.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry, it was an accident I swear-"

"It's fine," Willow said with a faint smile that seemed forced. "Really."

"What happened here?" A voice came from somewhere. They looked as Gendry Baratheon made his way through the crowd. "Who did this to you?" He asked Willow, looking at her red stained dress. She looked at Arya hesitantly. "You did this?"

"It's okay, Gendry, I have more dresses." Willow told him, trying to calm him down. His anger issues is quite known to everybody in Westeros.

"No it's not okay." Gendry said as he looked at the girl, recognizing her as Arya Stark. She wasn't much younger than him, he was only nineteen while she was seventeen but he was sure as hell a lot bigger than her.

"It was an accident." Arya defended.

"Of course it was an accident. A _Stark _just so happens to ruin the dress of a good friend of the _Baratheons._" He said, emphasizing the family names. The feud between the two families was not unknown to the media, henceforth, the world.

"Yes it actually _was_ an accident but you can't seem to get it through that thick head of yours, can you?" Arya retorted. Gendry was unconvinced.

"What if I spilled a drink on your sister? Or your little boyfriend, Edric?"

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"Sure he isn't."

"Shut up."

"What's going on here?" A booming voice came from behind them. The fat man, Robert Baratheon, pushed his way through the gathering people and halted before the two.

"She spilled punch all over Willow's dress _on purpose._" Gendry said immediately.

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is." He told her.

"Liar!"

"ENOUGH." Ned Starks voice came. Everybody was immediately quiet. "I would ask what's going on, but it seems none of you are mature enough to speak like an adult." He said to the two teens.

"You should teach your daughter not to ruin personal property, _Stark._" Robert said, looking directly into his old best friend's eyes.

"You should teach your son not to make assumptions, _Baratheon._" Ned retorted, eye contact never faltering. "And maybe some respect towards girls."

"Respect towards girls? Yes. Respect towards _Stark girls?" _Robert's laugh answered the question. Ned looked at his daughter.

"Come, Arya, people like them waste our time." Ned said as he started walking away from the scene. Arya followed him.

He led his daughter to an empty table in the corner of the huge hall. The paper read that it was reserved for the Frey's but due to the untouched silverware, Ned's only assumptions could lead to the fact that they never had arrived, and never planned to.

"I need you to stay out of trouble from now on." He said sternly.

"But I didn't do anything! It was an accident, you could even ask Willow-"

"Yes, I know it was an accident, but there's enough drama going on between us and them, and we don't need any _unnecessary _drama piling above it." Ned told his daughter. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad." She mumbled while nodding her head.

"Good, now go run along. Edric must be sad that you left him." Ned told her teasingly while Arya rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Jesus fucking Christ Gendry, why the hell would you start trouble with the Stark bitch?" Robert shouted at his oldest son. They both stood alone in the empty hallway just outside the ballroom.

"I didn't start anything. It was all-"

"I don't give a damn. Just-just." Robert stammered before bursting out laughing. Gendry stared at him with an odd look. "Did you see the look on Ned's face? He was furious." Gendry chuckled at his fathers bipolar behavior. "And the Stark girl! Her face was all red. She looked like she was about to pound you!" Gendry's chuckles turned into laughs.

"I highly doubt that could happen." He told his father. Robert raised an eyebrow at him before speaking.

"I wouldn't say that, now. She's the tough one of the two sister. What's her name... Sansa. Sansa is more like Joffrey or Myrcella. Arya is more like you or Mya. Tough and rebellious."

"And how tough is she, to be exact?" Gendry asked.

"Well I don't know much, but Visery's mentioned something about her playing soccer in her high school years-she just graduated recently-and taking some fencing classes."

"Well, I'll know not to get near her when there's something pointy around." They laughed. The argument he had with Arya didn't seem like such a big deal as it did before.

"So, son... What do you think of that Willow girl?" Robert asked Gendry sternly. Sure, Gendry liked her and was a bit protective over her, but he didn't really want to get into anything serious with Willow, At least now yet, he thought. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I like her I guess, but I wanna see where we'd end up." He told his father. Robert looked at him.

"Well, you better go check on her. Her dress is probably soiled." Gendry nodded and stalked off to find Willow.

* * *

**New story!**

**So this is basically following the plot of Romeo & Juliet, but not the actual story. So Gendry's probably not gonna propose the next day to Arya on a balcony, but there will be the balcony scene. **

**Btw, if any of you readers have an idea for a better title, please tell me. I couldn't think of one so I put "Won't stop till we surrender"**

**Thanks**

**Reviews are welcome(:**

**xx**


	2. Part II

Part II. Pool Party

Arya heard the bell ring as she entered the slightly populated Starbucks. Caffeine was probably her best alibi at the moment, especially when she stayed up all night on tumblr and texting Savannah about what happened the other night. Somehow they got on the subject of Misha Collins and how great he was, building houses and shit, but that's not important at the moment. Queue Supernatural fandom disagreeing.

She walked up to the cashier, a bimbo with way to much makeup. "Twix frap, extra caramel." The cashier looked at her up and down with a disapproving face.

"Well do you have the recipe?" She asked Arya as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We can't make it without the

"Do I look like the type of person to carry a fucking Starbucks recipe while going to Starbucks?" Arya asked bluntly, eyebrows raised. "I'll just have grande Caramel frap." She said sweetly, while handing her the money and walking off. She sat down and scrolled through twitter on her phone.

"Damn, you have an attitude." Somebody said as they sat in the seat across from Arya. She looked up to see who it was.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked as the boy chuckled.

"You're not gonna spill a drink on me are you?" Gendry asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I might."

"You don't have your drink though."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Cumberbitch, please." Gendry retorted with a finger raised. Arya tried not to smile as she avoided his gaze.

"You did not just say that."

"Oh, so that was your tumblr then?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked with her forehead scrunched up.

"Are you not _friskyfrodo_?" Gendry asked her.

"Bitch I might be."

"You sound like Hot Pie."

"Who?"

"No one." Gendry told her. They sat in silence for a few moments and Arya was about to ask him why he was being so nice to her before she was cut off.

"Grande Caramel Frappuccino!"

"I'll get it." Gendry said before getting up and walking to the pick up area, Arya watched him with a bemused as he walked back and handed her the drink.

"Uh, thanks." She said to him, he nodded to say you're welcome.

"So," he began as she drank from her frap. "Just how frisky are you." Her eyes widened as she choked on her drink. After recovering from her coughing fit, she kicked Gendry from under the table but that didn't stop him from laughing. After a while he settled down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. Gendry looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess last night wasn't such a big deal and I'm sorry about it." She looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"I guess I'm sorry, too." She told him. "But you know, we probably shouldn't be scene together, people are already looking." She gestured to the grown couple who seemed high in business by their choice of clothing and kept looking Gendry and Arya's way.

"What are they gonna do, sue us?"

"Your dad just might."

"My dad's not all that bad once you get to know him. I doubt he'd want to do that." He told her truthfully. His father liked to avoid trouble if he could, same with Ned Stark.

"Then your mom," Arya paused to take a sip of her drink. "You know what they say about Lannisters."

"Yeah, well my mom... She's something else. I don't bother much with her anymore." Gendry told her. That was true, also. Him and his mother don't see eye to eye as much as they used to.

"Same with mine, I guess. She doesn't get me much." Gendry nodded in agreement. He was about to say something but Arya's phone rang.

_Carry on my Wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are do-_

"Hello?" Arya answered.

"_Yeah, Arya," _Savannah answered on the other end. _"Are you still going to that party tonight? Edric will be there." _Gendry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and so will my fifteen year old brother." She teased.

_"Shut the fuck up."_

"I'd rather not." Arya said, getting on her best friends nerves. Savanna groaned in frustration.

_"Well are you going or not? Cause I'm not going without you, even if San and Jeyne is. I honestly can't stand Griff and Jaqen." _Savannah said to her, talking about the party hosts.

"Wait, Griff and Jaqen?" Gendry asked Arya but she held up a her hand and continued speaking.

"Yes, yes I'll be there. I gotta go now okay? See you later tonight." Arya said before hanging up the phone. She looked at Gendry. "Wait you know who they are?"

"Never mind about it." He said as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "See you tonight." He said while winking at her. Gendry grabbed the only drink that sat on the table and started to walk off.

"That's my drink." She said as she walked up to him.

"Shit, sorry i was just trying to look cool." He said as handed her back the Caramel frap. "Goodbye m'lady." He kissed her on the cheek before walking off, leaving her in complete shock.

xxxxxxxxx

Arya looked at her outfit in the mirror once again. She had ombre'd high waisted shorts with a 'Nirvana' top and under it was a floral bikini, with a strapless top.

"Arya! Hurry up, we're gonna be late." Sansa shouted downstairs. It was only her, Bran, and Sansa going out of the family and Sansa was going to drive them in her red Hyundai Elantra and they were going to meet up with Jeyne and Savannah at the party.

By the time they got there, the place was packed.

They held the party at Jaqen's place, and Jaqen, coming from a rich family, lived in a mansion with a huge pool and jacuzzi in the backyard. In fact, the backyard itself was huge. There was a basketball half court and a garden with small pathways and what not. The entire house was gated and they had to park outside, due to no parking.

When they got to the house, they were immediately seperated.

Arya squeezed her way through the crowd and made her way to the kitchen.

"A girl arrives at a party late, I see." She spun around.

"Hey Jaqen, sorry about that by the way." Arya told him. His serious face soon broke into a smile as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Ah, it's cool." He said, waving it off. "Who are you here with?"

"You should know, you invited us."

"Oh right! Bran and Sansa." He said before taking a sip of his drink. Arya didn't bother asking what was in it, but he didn't seem drunk. "What's up with him and Savannah? They together yet?"

"No, not yet." Arya told him. "Still head to head about anything they could disagree on-which is everything." Jaqen nodded in acknowledgement, taking another sip of his drink. "Hey, have you seen Savannah? We were supposed to meet up."

"Yeah, I think she's out in the back." Jaqen said to her. Arya thanked him and walked off to find Savannah. She made her way through the sliding door and saw Savannah in her bathing suit standing next to the pool.

"Hey Savvy." Arya said to her as she came up behind her.

"I will replace all your belongings with crocs if you call me that again."

"Alright, alright... Sassyvannah." She mumbled, turning her head away.

"I would not be talking, _Lumpyhead._" Savannah said with a smirk. She looked at Arya expectedly.

"You're a little bitch for that."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do." Arya told her. "So does my brother." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Are you lot _still_ onto this? I hate your brother. Period."

"Don't be indenial."

"Niall Horan."

"Can you n-"

"Nouis."

"Seriously st-"

"Styles."

"I give up." Arya said with an exasperated tone. They were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. Unlike Arya, Savannah was more into the... music fandoms. The fandoms that mostly live on twitter, not tumblr, but they do share various fangirl attacks over Hugh Dancy. "Oh look, your boyfriend's there right now." Arya pointed across the pool. Savannah looked to see Bran taking off his shirt to head in the water. Arya was going to be honest, her baby brother had a _body._ As weird as it sounded, t was true and Savannah obviously agreed. She looked over at her to find her staring at Bran with her mouth agape before tearing her eyes off of him and back onto Arya.

"I don't see a boyfriend there." She asked, as if that whole moment never happened.

"Mmmhmm."

"I wouldn't be talking. My parents friends said they saw you with a Baratheon earlier today. What's that about?" Savannah asked her.

"_Those _were your parents friends?" Arya asked, suggesting to the couple that kept staring at the two.

"Yeah, and you know what'll happen if that news gets to your parents."

"Nothing. Nothing will happen, because there's nothing going on. We just ran into each other and he apologized." Arya told her. Savannah raised her eyebrows, obviously not buying it. "And he may just have stalked my tumblr and kissed my cheek." Arya watched as her best friends eyes widen.

"Well..." Savannah said, watching Arya's cheeks turn a faint pink. "Aca-awkward." They chuckled.

"What's are you two up to? How's my favorite girlfriends." Bran said, swimming up to them. He crossed his arms on the ground and looked up at them.

"Told you." Arya snickered.

"Shut up." Savannah said to her. Bran looked confused.

"Wait what do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing."Savannah said instantly. Bran rolled his eyes.

"Boo, you whore."

"Don't even." Arya spoke.

"Hey Savannah." Bran said.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something, come closer."

"Uh, okay..." She said slowly and she bent down and leaned towards him. Bran started to whisper in her ear before grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the water. When her head bobbed out of the pool, everyone was laughing.

"You are so dead, Brandon Stark." She shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" You're tiny." Bran said as he started swimming away.

"I'm an inch shorter than you." Savannah told him as she chased him through the pool.

"Still." Bran shouted before swimming underwater. Savannah stopped, eventually giving up, and looked in Arya's direction with wide eyes, but not at Arya.

Arya was about to around before she felt arms around her waist and her and the person falling into the pool. As she brought her head out of the water, ready to punch whoever did that, she heard the voice she never expected to hear.

"I'm sorry, M'lady." He said to her cheekily, arms still wrapped around her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted at him, struggling against his bare torso and strong arms.

"I was invited."

"Why the hell would Jaqen invite you?"

"Because we're friends."

"And he never told me."

"Obviously not." He replied with a smirk. She looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Well aren't you charming." Arya told him sarcastically. "Thanks for getting my clothes wet by the way, lucky for you I have extras."

"How is that lucky for me exactly? I would much rather see you walk around in a wet bikini, if i were to be honest."

"You're such a cunt, you know." Arya said as she removed her wet clothes from her body, leaving her in a bathing suit. Gendry gave her a wolf whistle. She splashed water in his face, shutting him up immediately.

"Well that wasn't very lady like." He joked as he wiped water from his face.

"Do I seem lady like to you?" Arya asked, agitated. He shook his head.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if you wanna do something this Saturday." Gendry said as they hung on to the pools wall.

"No."

"But you don't even know what it's gonna be!"

"I said no." Arya told him. "Do you know what will happen to us if our parents find out that we're going on a date?"

"I never said date." Gendry said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah well you implied it." Arya said, rolling her eyes.

"So, will you?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaasee?"

"NO."

"Pretty pretty please with Benedict Cumberbatch and his sparkly shoes on top?" Gendry asked. Arya had to paused to restrain herself from laughing. He just had to go there.

"Fine." Arya told him as he did a little victory dance. "But only because you said that." He pause with his fist in the air and shrugged.

"Fine with me." Gendry said moving closer to her. "Looks like your brothers got a date, too." He gestured across the pool. Arya looked to see Bran and Savannah messing around with each other and getting just _bit_ too touchy. She watched as Savannah laughed at something her brother said.

_Hate each other my ass._

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Didn't think there'd be that many that quick.**

**Well anyways..**

**This story takes place in Kings Landing, modern time, if you were wondering, and Savannah is an OC.**

**I haven't really seen fics on Bran and thought that maybe I should make an OC for him in here since he's always out of the loop. And there may be a Sansa/Sandor pairing sometime in the latter. I've also edited a small thing in the first chapter to Bran could walk instead.  
**

**Thanks for reading(:**

**Reviews please.**

**xx**


End file.
